Hermosas Criaturas a lo IE, IEGO y IEGOCS
by Ale Franco
Summary: Una chica nueva llega al pequeño pueblo de Inazuma y cautivara el corazón del Joven Shindou Takuto, pero muchas cosas no dejaran que ellos estén juntos, tendrán que superar demasiados obstáculos y mas cuando ella y su familia no son gente normal...Psdt: Shindou x (TN)
1. Chapter 1

**Ale: Hola chicos…Vengo con otro nuevo Fic! Lo se muchos pero que importa XD bueno este se llama Hermosas Criaturas a lo Inazuma! Pero aquí las tres generaciones se juntas :3 Ósea el IE, IEGO y IEGCS! Y estoy súper emocionada :D…okey creo que me traume con el libro y la película…sin más que decir, les agradezco a mis amigas por dejarme sus Oc's…este es el prólogo y es corto pero ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo y lo subo como el sábado o domingo…sin nada mas que decir el Disclaimer**

**Midorikawa: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no le pertenece a Ale le pertenece a Level-5, Ni la historia de Hermosas Criaturas y algunos de sus personajes esos les pertenece a Kami Garcia y Margaret Stohl, Ni algunos de sus Oc's solo le pertenece Ale Franco, Alex Kitomy y Ana Kitomy**

**Ale: A empezar…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

''**Ha sido el mismo sueño cada noche desde hace meses, nunca he podido ver su rostro pero la conozco…como si la conociera de toda la vida, y se siente como si algo terrible le fuera a pasar al alcanzarla…pero al mismo tiempo ni siquiera estoy asustado…la quiero…sin importar que pase…pero…nunca la alcanzo y luego muero…''**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ale: Bueno…pues digamos que ese es el prólogo…Los protagonistas serán (TN) Y Shindou Takuto espero que les guste la historia y nos vemos el sábado o domingo…Bye, Bye!**


	2. Todo empieza así

**Ale: Y aquí está mi nuevo Fic…Hermosas criaturas versión IE, IEG Y IEGCS, lo se…pero me encanto la película y el libro :3 Aquí ahí Oc's pero como quiera…bueno Andrea el disclaimer**

**Andrea: Hola! Bueno…Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go y Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone no le pertenece a Ale le pertenece a Level-5, Ni la historia de Hermosas Criaturas y algunos de sus personajes esos les pertenece a Kami Garcia y Margaret Stohl, Ni algunos de sus Oc's solo le pertenece Ale Franco**

**Ale: Perdonen si no he actualizado…les diré cuando finalice el capi…espero que no se molesten u_u…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0**

**(Shindou Pov)**

Me despertó sobresaltado por el trueno que paso muy cerca de mi casa…En un principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, hasta que vi que no sería una gran pérdida, mi último año de escuela empieza mañana, así que todo estará bien…trate y trate de dormir, pero como en estos últimos meses…no pude, me fije en mi reloj eran las 6:00 am y yo entraba a la escuela a las 8:00,me levante y me puse a dibujar en el cuaderno lo que pude ver en mi sueño, me fije de nuevo en el reloj eran las 6:15…tenía tiempo de salir a correr para cansarme un poco…así que tome mis tenis, me los puse y Salí de mi casa…Vivo en el pequeño pueblo llamado Inazuma un lugar en donde solo hay dos clases de vecinos ''Los tontos y los catetos'' y ''Aquellos que no son capaces de irse o son demasiado tontos para hacerlo, cuando todo el mundo encuentra manera de marcharse''…mi madre siempre decía eso. Mi padre era escritor…siempre he querido preguntarle en cuál de las dos categorías de vecinos entraba, pero nunca tuve el coraje de preguntárselo, mi familia ha vivido aquí desde generaciones…yo diría que desde que mi trastatarabuelo Ellis Takuto lucho y murió al otro lado del rio Santee en la Guerra de Secesión.

Inazuma, no era como esas ciudades pequeñas que se ven en las películas, a menos que fuera una de hace cincuenta años. Estábamos lejos para tener un Starbucks. La biblioteca aún usaba fichas en papel, el instituto tenía pizarras de tiza y la piscina municipal era el lago con su cálida agua marrón y todo eso. Se podía ir a ver una peli al casi al mismo tiempo que salía en DVD, pero había que darse el paseo hasta la escuela universitaria. Y en la biblioteca había más libros prohibidos por la iglesia que los que no. A mí a veces me gusta pensar que soy uno de los personajes de los libros prohibidos.

Me fui corriendo directamente a ese árbol donde me gustaba descansar…pero antes debía visitar a mi madre en su tumba…solo lo vi 5 minutos y me fui, me fui al árbol ese lugar no tenía ninguna flor o algo por el estilo era solo un simple árbol grande y pasto, me acosté ahí solo por unos 25 minutos y me levante viendo hacia la nada y me fui de ahí…

Pase por un lugar que estaba en ruinas…pude ver que algo brillaba así que me acerque y vi que era como un relicario, le quite un poco la tierra para que pudiera verlo mejor…se veía que era viejo así que lo decidí guardar en mi bolsillo.

Regrese a casa, y fui directamente a mi cuarto para guardar el relicario en una caja que tenia, sacar ropa y meterme a bañar ya que andaba todo sudoroso y eran las 7:00 am, me metí a la regadera y abrí el agua fría…a quien más le importaba si me llegaba a enfermar, Salí de la regadera y me cambie, baje para preparar el almuerzo para mi padre y para mí, Mi madre murió la primavera del año pasado y mi padre no ha salido de la habitación desde entonces…

-¡Papa! ¡El almuerzo está listo!-dije preparando unas huevos revueltos al mismo tiempo comiéndome un apio-¡Papa!-Sabía muy bien que no me haría caso pero no hacía nada con intentarlo, así que me puse a comer mis huevos revueltos, leyendo el periódico.

-¡Ha! ¡Shindou ya llegue! ¿Cómo estas cariño?-entro una mujer morena como de unos 34 años, muy linda…ella es Amma es una segunda madre para mí, ha pertenecido a mi familia desde que tengo memoria, es una bibliotecaria, era amiga de mi madre, y nos cuida mucho a mí y a mi padre

-Bien Amma…-dije comiéndome todavía mis huevos revueltos

-¿Llevas esa ropa a tu primer día de clases?-dijo entrando a la cocina y arreglando unas cuantas cosas

-Bueno es mi último año así que no me importa-dije, que tenia de malo mi ropa era una camiseta a rayas blanca y las rayas grises, con unos jeans y un par de tenis negros, para mí no era tan malo

-Pensé que te ibas a cortar el cabello-dijo guardando un cereal en el cajón

-¿Quién dijo eso?-dije divertido

-Yo lo dije-exclamo Amma lo que hizo que soltara una carcajada-Cariño trata de revisar la fecha de caducidad de las cosas de este refrigerador por favor

-Si Amma-dije levantándome para recoger mi plato de huevos revueltos vacío y llevarlo al lava platos

-Tu padre no ha salido del cuarto… ¿Verdad?-dijo suspirando

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?-exclame lavando mi plato

-Ah…bueno….dime en que universidad presentaras el examen de admisión-dijo guardando unas cosas en el refrigerador

-En la que sea pero que este a millones de kilómetros de aquí-dije secando el plato

-Amen hijo Amen-exclamo ella, a lo que hizo que solo riera por lo bajo

-¿Saliste a correr anoche?-me pregunto

-Si así es-le conteste un poco cansado

-¿Y pudiste dormir?-me dijo viéndome

-Envidio a las personas con estado de coma-le dije divertido, ella solo se rio

-Bueno Amma se me hace tarde…te veo más tarde si-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Si Cariño…Suerte en tu primer día-dijo mientras yo me iba a la casa de mi amigo quien me iba a llevar a la escuela su auto…ya que yo deje mi auto en la escuela, cuando llegue a su casa estaba diciendo oraciones junto con su madre la Señora Lincoln, mi amigo Link Lincoln quien es un chico de ojos color avellana y cabello anaranjado, quien estaba vestido con unos pantalones cafés, una camisa naranja, una suéter café, unos tenis y un sombrero café, cuando me vio paro de decir sus oraciones lo que hizo que la Señora Lincoln volteara y dijera:

-Tenías que llegar en este momento muchacho…espéralo afuera, vete-me dijo la Señora Lincoln quien era muy diferente a Link, ella tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era más corto con mucho rulos, su cabello canoso y arrugas, tenía un vestido azul viejo largo con unas zapatillas azules, un suéter verde también viejo y un collar con una cruz en su cuello

-Lo siento mama pero me comprometí en llevarlo- le dijo Link parándose del suelo-Así que me voy-Fue a buscar su mochila y cuando estaba a punto de salir su madre le dijo

-Hijo pero tienes que terminar tus oraciones-le dijo la Señora Lincoln claramente enojada- Y ni siquiera me das un beso de despedida-dijo mientras Link se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-Suerte Hijo y no te juntes con esa muchachita Ravenwood ¿Entiendes?-le grito lo más alto que pudo para que la escuchara ya que Link se había salido de su casa

-Y dime… ¿tu madre besa bien?-dije riéndome de el

-Oh Cállate Shindou-me reclamo Link-Oficialmente mi madre se volvió loca, ahora piensa que el mundo se va a acabar por los terremotos que están ocurriendo, ha estado repitiendo ''Hay Dios porque haces esto…'' y muchas cosas más…de las tantas veces que mando a mi padre al infierno que creo que para mí, mi padre el infierno se le estaba haciendo como el paraíso y por eso se fue rápidamente- Dicho esto entro al carro junto conmigo

-Ya veo-dije riéndome un poco y acomodándome un poco en el carro para agarrar una soda que tenía allí y tomándole un sorbo

-Oye si oíste que la sobrina del viejo Ravenwood va ir a la escuela-dijo acomodando unas cosas

-¿Enserio? No lo sabía-dije claramente sin importancia

-Vamos viejo, la primera Ravenwood en 20 años-dijo poniendo la llave en su carro para que arrancara

-Y a mí no me importa-dije de nuevo sin emoción alguna

-Como sea…bueno-dijo arrancando el auto-Vámonos que ya quiero ver a esas muchachitas-dijo arrancando directamente a la escuela

Por muchachas se refiere a un grupo de amigos quienes eran los más ''Populares'' por tener un misterioso pasado, no se sabe de dónde vienen, quienes son sus padres, donde viven etc, solo que ellos no se daban cuenta que eran los populares…apenas cruzan palabras con los chicos de la escuela, por ejemplo yo un día tropecé con una de las chicas que conforma ese grupo, lo que hizo que se le cayeran los libros y yo le ayude, cuando me dijo gracias, un chico de cabello verde aqua y ojos del mismo color…quien parecía conejo…me lanzo una mirada que si mataran ya me hubiera muerto y se llevó a la chica sin decir nada más...estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado

-¡Hey! Shindou… ¿estás bien?-dijo Link bajándose del carro

-Si…solo estaba en mis pensamientos-le dije también bajándome del carro

-¡Mira! Haya están…-exclamo apuntándome a un grupo muy grande de personas ellos eran los que más llamaban la atención en la escuela y por eso eran los ''Populares''…misteriosos, no hablan con nadie, destacan con sus ropas, guapos…en pocas palabras ''Populares'' pero no parecen de los que se creen mucho…todo lo contrario se ven muy generosos y buenos…pero como nadie ha hablado con ellos nadie sabe cómo son

-A qué bien-dije caminando hacia el salón de clases con la mochila en la mano

-No seas amargado Shindou-me dijo alcanzándome

-No lo soy…solo que no me interesan ellos-dije entrando al salón

-Mmm…que mal que no estemos en el mismo grupo-dijo también entrando y sentándose en el banco

-Si tú lo dices-dije restándole importancia y sentándome en un banco

-Bueno platiquemos de otra…-trato de continuar Link pero alguien se interpuso en medio de él y yo y ese alguien tenía un vestido de flores amarillos con naranja y blanco, con un suéter amarillo….nada más ni nada menos que Akane Yamana, ella era de cabello castaño muy claro suelto y ojos color lavanda

-¿Que Tal tu verano cariño?-me dijo con una sonrisa que parecía más mueca…así es Akane

-Bien Akane… ¿Y el tuyo?-le dije con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

-No fuiste al Carnaval al día del Trabajo…Fue tan divertido-me dijo cambiando de tema

-No me llama la atención Akane-le dije sacando uno de mis libros ''Prohibidos'' y me puse a leerlo…bueno solo leí un párrafo porque Akane me interrumpió

-Yo no…entiendo lo que nos pasó-dijo susurrando

-Sé que no…disculpa-le dije lo más formal que pude…pero ya quería que terminara la conversación

-Me dijiste que te diera el verano y lo hice-me dijo un poco alterada…Akane siempre se altera por todo-No supe nada de ti pero…fui una buena chica, no te llame y te extrañe-me dijo con pena y un poco de lastima-Oye…No pasa nada si-me dijo de nuevo animada-Que te parece si tú y yo vamos al cine…solo nosotros…seria increíble-me pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta

-Claro-le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Cuando se iba a ir se volteo de nuevo a verme y dijo…

-Shindou amor…debería dejar de leer esos libros, son malos para tu mente-se rio un poco y se fue…

De repente se oyó la puerta abrir y una voz dijo ''Siéntense alumnos en sus bancas'' lo que hizo que todos se sentaran, cuando voltee Link me hizo una seña con los dedos con forma de pistola y se los metió en la boca ''matándose'' a sí mismo, lo que hizo que soltara una risa suave, cuando voltee hacia el pizarrón Akane ya se había sentado con su amiga Okatsu quien estaba vestida con un vestido rojo con rayas blancas, Okatsu era un chica de cabello negro con ojos marrones y negros

-Bueno chicos -empezó a hablar el profesor- Este año nos ha tocado hacer la Guerra de Secesión y como sé que algunos no están muy entusiasmados espero que le echen por lo menos una pizca de ganas-de repente la puerta se calló al oír como la puerta se abría, lo único que vi de la chica fue su cabello de color (Color de tu cabello) ya que su cabello no me dejaba verle la cara y el profesor dijo- A la Señorita (TN) siéntese en ese lugar desocupado-le señalo una banca antes de mi fila y un poco más adelante

-Hay por dios pero ¿quién es ella?-dijo exclamo una chica de la clase sorprendida

-No lo sé pero por su ropa…parece que se va a morir –dijo Okatsu esta vez

-¿Así que tú eres la sobrina del Señor Ravenwood?-pregunto una chica del salón con un poco de asco en su voz

-(TN) Ravenwood…-Aclaro Akane

-Se pronuncia Duchannes-dijo con una voz suave y tranquila…su voz parecía un canto de los ángeles…bueno para mi

-Pero…eres la sobrina del Viejo Ravenwood-dijo Akane un poco alterada porque la corrigieran

-Pues bendita seas querida…parece que fuiste una de las primeras de la escuela-dijo volteándose para ver la expresión de Akane…quien estaba en shock porque la retaran…por fin pude ver su rostro, delicado como porcelana, de tez blanca, con ese cabello de color (Color de tu cabello) y esos ojos de color (Color de tus ojos)…exactamente a la chica con la que he soñado últimamente…lo que más me llamo su atención fue su tatuaje en su mano…era de un numero 104 para ser exactos

-A mí me han dicho que la familia Ravenwood son unos adoradores del diablo-dijo Akane en su defensa

-Y que los adoradores del diablo, se ahogan con el oxígeno puro-dijo Okatsu

-Vaya…ya vemos porque te ahogas siempre-dijo Link riéndose...a lo que se ganó varios insultos de Akane y Okatsu quienes le dijeron que era un ''Tonto'', '''Estúpido'' e ''Imbécil''

-Señor Lincoln ese sombrero se le vería muy bien a mi gato-dijo el profesor-Bueno chicos yo…-otra vez fue interrumpido por una chica…esa chica es una del grupo de los ''populares'' del mismo año y pero diferente grupo

-Señor…me podría prestar un poco a la Señorita Duchannes-dijo aquella chica…esa chica tenía el cabello Violeta con las puntas naranjas desmechado con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos naranjos, 1,60, de piel clara, bien desarrodalla con un tatuaje de dragón, estaba vestida con una falda corta cuadrille rojo con negro, blusa ajustada blanca con las mangas arremangadas, corbata negra, calcetas largas hasta medio muslo una roja y la otra negra y botas de caña larga con cordeles blancos hasta la rodilla y un pequeño tacón de color gris.

-Claro Señorita Ryuu…Señorita Duchannes puede ir-dicho esto (TN) se paró de su banco y se fue con esa chica con apellido ''Ryuu'', cuando salió todos empezaron a murmurar ''Le ha deber hecho algo para que hablara con ella'' o ''Seguro que hizo un pacto con satanás'' o cosas por el estilo, cuando voltee para ver que estaban haciendo…Ryuu le estaba entregando un papel y después la abrazo…parece que fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso y después se fue y (TN) entro al salón y la clase continuo normal

A la hora de la salida de nuevo vi a los '' Las Populares mujeres''…debía admitirlo cada quien tenía su ''hermosura'' por así decirlo por ejemplo:

Hay estaba la chica Ryuu acompañada de una chica de cabello café-cobrizo con las puntas naranjas y moradas y está entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda bien desarrollada, de piel clara, ojos grandes café con un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro izquierdo en la espalda, y una marca con forma de pequeña estrella al final del ojo derecho quien estaba vestida con una falda un poco más corta de color negra con una cadenas colgando, calcetas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla a rayas blancas y rojas con botas de caña larga con cordeles blancos hasta la rodilla y un pequeño tacón de color gris, blusa blanca manga corta ajustada abierta hasta el tercer botón, con una corbata cruadille rojo con negro suelta, a su lado otra chica de cabello es negro puro, sus ojos son grises tirando para blanco, alta y un cuerpo bien desarrollado estaba vestida con una sudadera negra, con una blusa blanca de tirantes, unos shorts de mezclilla y unos converse de color blancos a su lado era su hermana (ya que se parecían demasiado y tenían el mismo apellido) estaba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero azul, una blusa de color negra, unos pantalones negros pegados a sus piernas y unas botas negras…después se le unieron unas chicas una era de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, media aproximadamente 1.75, cuerpo bien desarrollado iba vestida con una camisa manga larga blanca con una falda y una chaleco corto rojo y la que estaba a su lado tenía el cabello rojo fuego, media aproximadamente 1.75, cuerpo también bien desarrollado quien estaba vestida con una camisa manga larga blanca con una falda y una chaleco corto azul, estaban platicando muy bien así que decidí irme de ahí y me tropecé con una persona

-Perdona no fue mi intención…-levante la vista y vi a una chica de cabello largo y desordenado, piel blanca y ojos azules quien estaba vestida con una camisa blanca, un chaleco, unos pantalones negros y unos tacones negros, una de las populares-

-No importa yo no me fije…-se levantó y se me quedo viendo- Shindou Takuto ¿verdad? –me dijo mirándome de arriba para abajo-

-Emm..si…¿Por qué la pregunta?-dije demasiado confundido-

-No solo…es que de alguna parte te me hacías conocido-me sonrió un poco-

-¡Haku!-grito una chica- Aquí estas… ¿estás bien? Vi que te caíste pero no me dejaba venir este…-se calló cuando me vio…ya la conozco, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés oscuros, piel blanca y un lunar debajo del ojos derecho y vestida con un vestido de color menta de tirantes hasta la rodilla, una mallas blancas y unas zapatillas de color caqui…la chica con la que me tropecé-

-Estoy bien Ale…no pasa nada…mira él es Shindou Takuto…el chico con el que me tropecé- la chica llamada Ale me miro y pareció recordar algo-

-Eres el chico con el que tropecé…se te está haciendo costumbre tropezarte ¿sabes? –me dijo riéndose suavemente-

-Lo siento mucho en verdad –mire apenado a Haku y Ale-  
-Ya te dije que no importa –me miro Haku- Pero bueno…  
-Chicas ya nos tenemos que ir –vi que una chica vestida de una blusa de manga corta, la corbata morada, la falda hasta la mitad del muslo, las medias de color moradas, su pelo esta con algunas horquillas se acercaba- Ya nos vamos si no quieren que vengan ya saben quiénes y las vayan a llevar a la fuerza

-No queremos que suceda eso ¿verdad Haku? –dijo Ale volteando a ver a Haku-  
-No…no quiero que eso suceda –pude ver como Haku tembló un poco-

-Bueno…nos vemos Shindou-san –Haku me volteo a ver con una sonrisa y Ale igual y se fueron con su amiga hacia su grupo…me les quede viendo un rato para ver que hacían, lo único que pude ver es que algunas personas estaban abrazadas y las otras tomándose de la mano y se fueron caminando hasta perderse en los arboles…quizás sea un atajo hacia su casa pero no le tome importancia...

Estuve buscando mi carro ya que no lo encontraba pero algo me hizo parar de buscarlo (TN) Duchannes estaba entrando a un carro que no pude divisar demasiado bien por lo lejos que estaba, solo pude notar que era verde y se fue…no podía dejar de pensar en ella…era hermosa…pero me concentre en encontrar mi carro, hasta que lo encontré…mi carro amarillo un poco viejo pero aun así me gustaba, así que me subí y lo prendí, para arrancar hacia el supermercado para las cosas de la comida…

Estaba a mitad de camino para mi casa, ya había comprado las cosas y estaba lloviendo…pero no me parecía tan difícil manejar con lluvia, la radio estaba prendida así que me puse a cantar la canción…era difícil pero como quiera la cante y me equivoque, estaba tan entretenido buscando un disco que poner que no me di cuenta que una chica estaba bajo la lluvia, asi que frene el auto y baje rápidamente para ver quién era…

-¡Que te pasa idiota pudiste haberme arrollado!-me grito enojada…era (TN)-  
-¿¡Tú que haces aquí parada!?-tenía que gritarle ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte-

-¡El auto dejo de funcionar ''Genio''!-dijo demasiado enojada…así que se puso su mochila arriba de su cabeza y empezó a caminar

-¡¿Ese es el auto del viejo Ravenwood?!...¡¿Qué tal parece si hablamos esto en el carro?! ¡Esto parece el Titanic! –le grite, no quería que se enfermara-

-¡Quien te crees que eres…!-se calló por un momento para voltearme a ver- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿El deportista, el popular?!-me grito para volver a caminar…yo en verdad quería que entrara al auto para que no se enfermara…así que decidí decirle algo…

-¡Sabes no sé porque al final del Titanic Rose y Jack se decían ''No te soltare, no te soltare'' no entiendo porque no se turnaban cada 10 minutos!-dije con un poco de esperanza, ella se quedó quieta y volteo a verme y dijo…

-¡¿Si subo al auto seguiremos con esta interesante conversación?! ¡Porque si es así prefiero ahogarme! –dijo (TN) con la voz un poco sarcástica-

Eso hizo que me sorprendiera ya que parecía que no me iba a ser caso, así que fui al asiento del copiloto y le abrí la puerta, (TN) no hizo caso y se fue para atrás…

-¡Sera mejor que no entres atrás tengo las compras de la comida!-le grite pero no me hizo caso y como quiera se fue para atrás pero antes de subirse me dijo:

-No puedo creer que me contaras el final del Titanic –dijo (TN) subiéndose al carro

-¿Nunca la has visto? –Le pregunte incrédulo-

-No –me contesto simplemente y se metió al carro-

-¿En qué clase de mundo vives? –Le dije riéndome levemente y igualmente me metí al carro-

Arranque el carro para ponerlo en marcha, le pase una toalla a lo que ella contesto con un gracias y se empezó a secar y me pregunto:

-¿Por lo menos sabes a dónde ir? –me pregunto (TN) insegura-

-Sinceramente…ni siquiera yo sé a dónde ir…-le dije divertido, a lo que ella solo me miro sorprendida, sacudió su cabeza y saco un libro de su mochila- Oye…perdón por esos clichés pero en verdad no soy como ellos…

-¿A que te refieres con clichés?-me pregunto empezando a leer su libro-

-Chicas que fueron humanas antes de que la popularidad se les fuera a la cabeza-dije con seguridad-

- Pareces muy orgulloso de decir eso –dijo (TN) sonriendo levemente, sinceramente…me quede embobado con esa mínima sonrisa…hasta que su voz me saco de mis pensamientos- Apuesto a que salías con una –dijo divertida-

Sonreí con lo que dijo –Sabes…trataste a Akane como si fueras doctora –dije recordando el momento-

-Estudio a las personas desde hace mucho tiempo…-dijo leyendo su libro-

-Dime… ¿Ah dado frutos tu estudio?-dije siguiéndole el juego-

-Bueno…los resultados son bajos pero me queda esperanza –dijo levantando la cara de su libro-

-Oye dime… ¿has estado más escuelas?-le pregunte interesado-

-Si…en muchas para aclarar-note un poco de tristeza en su voz-

-Debe ser increíble –le dije para animarla- Yo solo he vivido aquí…-dije esperando su respuesta-

-Debe ser lindo no estar de un lugar a otro –dijo leyendo de nuevo su libro-

Yo solo sonreí con lo dicho- Y dime…¿Dónde has vivido? –Dije todavía más interesado-

-Practicante en cada estado que hizo la sucesión, me vengo mudando desde los cuatro años al morir mis padres…-dijo cambiando de página a su libro-

-Solo tengo a mi papa y a la mejor amiga de mi madre…-dije un poco triste- Mi madre murió en primavera… ¿Cómo paso? –dije sin pensarlo-

(TN) se me quedo viendo- Fuego –dijo con mirándome un poco sorprendida-

-Accidente de auto –dije mirando la ruta, un silencio se quedó en el carro, me empezó a reír un poco –Vaya manera de matar la conversación en una ruta sin rumbo–dije con diversión a lo que ella solo sonrió un poco más- Me debí quedar callado –dije sonriendo- Ammm…-me dije en su libro- ¿Tu lees Bukowski? –le pregunte- ¿Él es bueno? –Pregunte interesado-

-Define la palabra bueno –dijo (TN) mirándome con un brillo en los ojos y yo solo sonreí-

Dicho esto solo pude seguir conduciendo, mientras ella leía en un silencio cómodo solo duramos así pocos minutos porque usamos casi todo el camino para hablar, para luego llegar a un portón negro viejo, con columnas de ladrillos y mucha vegetación a sus lados

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa –le dije sonriendo levemente y saliéndome del carro para abrirle la puerta a ella-

-No aquí está bien…-dijo ella saliendo del carro un poco apresurada y caminando-

-No es problema –dije tratando de convencerla y yendo tras ella-

-Mira…espero no ser grosera pero…-me dijo volteándome a ver- No tengo ganas de mostrarle a nadie la casa embrujada –dijo (TN) de mala gana-

-Bueno…sé que trataste de hacer tu menor esfuerzo de no sonar grosera pero…lo fuiste un poco…pero ese no es el caso, yo no quiero eso…quizás será mejor presentarnos –dije poniéndome delante de ella- Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto –le dije sonriendo-

-Espera… ¿Tu eres Shindou Takuto?-dijo sorprendida-

-Si –conteste sonrojado levemente-

-Mira nada más…Shindou Takuto me trajo a mi casa –dijo (TN) sonriéndome y cruzándose de brazos-

-¿Has oído o hablado de mí?-dije sonrojado un poco más fuerte-

-Claro que no –dijo (TN) con una sonrisa coqueta y paso a mi lado para entrar a la mansión-

Yo me quedé sorprendido y sonreí voltee a verla y empezó a caminar a su lado hasta parar en el portón y le dije:

-Me encanta tu collar y tu tatuaje en tu mano igual –dije afuera al otro lado del portón ya que ella ya estaba adentro ella me miro y pronuncio un suave ''Gracias'' para empezar a caminar de nuevo y llegar a la puerta de su casa/mansión, yo solo suspire y sonreí para luego volver al carro y subirme para irme a mi casa…

**(TN Pov)**

Solo pude ver como Shindou se iba en su carro…estaba tan profunda en mis pensamientos hasta que una mano toco mi hombro y eso me saco de mi mente, voltee a ver quién era y era Angela ahora su vestimenta consistía en una blusa de tirantes negra, unos pantalones negro y unos zapatos de tacones un poco altos

-¿Pasa algo prima?-me pregunto Angela mirándome preocupada por el estado en que estaba-

-No nada…quiero entrar a cambiarme si no te molesta-dije pasando por su lado y entrando a la casa-

**(Angela Pov)**

Mire como mi prima se iba caminando adentro de la casa…sentí que alguien apareció a mi lado de la nada y me tomo de la cintura

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0**

**Ale: Bueno les dejo con la duda e.e…pero bueno ese no es el punto, miren es que lo que les voy a decir no es fácil, digamos que caí en depresión en estos meses por problemas y decidí retirarme un poco de Fan Fiction porque no quería que mi tristeza se pasara a lo que escribo…en verdad perdónenme…pero bueno he regresado para más! :DD si este es mi regreso ya no estoy deprimida ni nada de eso :3 espero actualizar más seguido ahora que son vacaciones pero eso si no prometo nada que tengo vacaciones llenas u_u pero bueno solo les preguntare una cosa**

**-Les gusto el fic?**

**Ale: Ahora me voy que tengo cosas que hacer n.n nos vemos!**


End file.
